


Pink Lemonade

by DillonPower



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 12:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19273384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DillonPower/pseuds/DillonPower
Summary: Cyrus left one last thing off of his list because he thought it was embarrassing. When TJ finds out, secrets are revealed and everything might change between them.





	Pink Lemonade

Everyone has done it. Right? It wasn’t that big of a deal. Well it wasn’t to most people. However, to Cyrus it was more than something people can just casually do without any real thought. Would he ever admit to having never done it? He has, twice actually, but neither of those were real. He didn’t feel anything, it was too short, and with someone he didn’t love. He cared about her, as like a distant friend, but nothing more. 

All Cyrus wants is a meaningful kiss. With someone he had feelings for, and to have it mean something. Was that too much to ask for? 

Cyrus sits at his desk in his bedroom. He reaches into his bag and pulls out a crumbled piece of paper. He unfolds it and flattens the sheet on the desk. He sighs as he can only focus on the one uncrossed line. 

He reads over the list, remembering all the fun he had with TJ. From doing a somersault, shooting a basketball, to even riding a motorcycle, although that one didn’t go as planned. 

He continues to laugh until he returns to the line that remains uncrossed. Added after the two had originally finished everything. He always wanted it to be on since the beginning, but was scared of what his friend would think. 

Kiss someone I care about. 

It seemed so easy, right? Wrong. There’s only one person that would fit that description, and he’s straight. Well, Cyrus didn’t know for sure, but TJ just has to be straight. 

Come on, TJ’s the captain of the basketball team, motorbikes, and used to hang with a guy who played with guns. How straighter can a guy be. The only counter against the doubt of his straightness is that he never mentioned any sort of girlfriend nor a female crush. The answer could simply be he hasn’t met the right girl yet. 

But like, be serious. A boy like TJ can’t be gay. And even on the very slimmest fraction of a chance he could be, he would never be into Cyrus. A jock and a nerd, well ain’t that the stereotypical high school romance troupe that never happens in real life. But he was able to form a friendship with him. 

What if that is fake? What if TJ’s just using him to get info to use against him? No, just no. They have the swings, muffins, and somersaults. That has to be pure, not phoney. 

Too much is going through Cyrus’s head for him to process. He crumbles up the paper and throws it across his room. It lands in the corner next to his bedside table. 

The next day, TJ stands on Cyrus’s front porch. He holds a tray of freshly baked blueberry muffins and a gallon of pink lemonade. He peers through the window and sees a shadow run past him. He focuses and see the back curtains are bulkier than usual. He knocks on the door again. 

Footsteps could be heard, along with the lock coming undone. The door slowly opens to show Cyrus looking down at his feet. 

TJ chuckles. “What was all that about? Tryna hide?”

Cyrus shrugs and invites him in. TJ stops at the bottom of the staircase. Cyrus takes the lemonade. “You can go ahead to my room. I’ll pour us some of this.”

TJ obliges and heads upstairs. Cyrus enters the kitchen and grabs to big cups and started pouring the drink. He listens closely at the noise coming from above him. TJ turned on the tv and gaming console. Cyrus grabs the two cups and heads to his room. 

Upon entering, TJ was mid-game and was very into it. He screamed at the tv and nearly threw the controller. Another thing to add to the straightness list. But him baking muffins counters that. 

Cyrus hands the boy a cup and they both take sips. TJ hands him another controller and changed the settings to two player. Of course Tj has to pick a racing game, something that Cyrus has trouble with. 

As time went on, the muffins slowly disappeared. It was evident by all the crumbs surrounding the boys, and the smell of the blueberry scented burps that filled the air. 

“Yo, CyCy, you got a trash can in here?” TJ asks as he gathers all the muffin wrappers. Although he was constantly told he didn’t need wrappers when making muffins, he likes all the designs and bought too many. “I don’t feel like going all the way back downstairs.”

“Yeah, there’s one by my bedside table.”

TJ got up from his seat and went to the corner of the room. As he tossed the wrappers in the can, his eyes wondered to a crumbled piece of paper next to it. He picked it up and unraveled it. He immediately recognizes it as Cyrus’s list of things he wanted to do. He was about to throw it away until he saw the very last line at the bottom of the sheet. 

He walks back to Cyrus and stands behind him. He places the paper right in front of the boy’s face. He watched as he quickly stood up and face him. 

“Why do you have that?” Cyrus asks. His face starting to turn red. His palms sweaty and hands shaky. 

TJ folded the paper. “Better question is where was that last thing when we were working together?”

“It’s embarrassing.”

“You think that’s embarrassing? Most would think not being able to do a somersault embarrassing. Most people kiss others they don’t care about all the time.”

“Look, I’m sorry. It’s just something I’ll never accomplish. That’s why it wasn’t on there.”

“Want to talk about it?”

Cyrus sits on his bed, TJ right beside him. Cyrus takes the list. “A while ago, I kinda dated this girl called Iris. I was never really into her. We kissed twice and neither one felt good. It was so bland.”

“Why were the two of you together anyway?”

“It was a setup. I lied about liking her to make someone else happy.”

“Hey, you’ll find the right girl someday. You’ll get your true kiss one day.”

“Not with a girl.” Cyrus looks down. Tears starting to form. 

TJ looks at him, confused. He places a hand on his shoulder. “What do you mean?”

Cyrus started hiccuping. “I’m gay, TJ. I don’t want a girlfriend, I want a boyfriend. And not just any boy, only one particular boy that I know will never be into me. I want him to be my kiss because I know I’ll feel something.”

“Who is it? If you want to tell me.”

Cyrus cries harder. “You. I have feelings for you that I’ve never felt before. I’ve wanted to tell you for the longest time but I’ve been scared of losing our friendship. Well, looks like I’ve done ruined it.”

TJ shakes his head and gives a comforting rub across Cyrus’s back. “Don’t say that.”

“Why not?”

“It’s not true.”

“Huh?”

TJ shifts in place. He makes Cyrus face him. “Cyrus, I’m not straight. I don’t fully know what I am, but what I do know is that I have the same feelings. And for the same reason, I didn’t tell you.”

Cyrus stays in place. He doesn’t know what to do, or what they’ll relationship will be like after this. 

TJ’s hand rests on Cyrus’s cheek. Cyrus mimics this on the other and the two lock eyes. They stare for a minute, not knowing what to do. It’s like neither one has been like this before. 

Cyrus ends up with both of his hands on TJ’s face. He slowly leans him in as he leans forward. The twos lips meet and don’t move at first. Next thing they both knew was it felt like fireworks were going off in their brains. 

Seconds later, their minds finally start working and they pull apart. Their eyes never loosing contact. They were stuck in a trance until the tv made a loud sound effect, causing them to jump a little. 

TJ grabs the remote and turns off the TV. Cyrus takes the paper out of TJ’s back pocket and unfolds it. He uses a pen and crosses off the last thing in his list. TJ goes over and pulls him in for a hug. Cyrus wraps his arms around him and tightens his grip. He never wants this moment to end.


End file.
